Amy Starkweather
Amelia Ashley Starkweather (February 17th, 1985) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Ambrose Frisk and Tiffany Starkweather. When she was 12 years old her father was murdered along with her grandfather Don Richards. She and her cousin, Dallas Richards were pretty close growing up. She was also close and good friends with her cousin, Houston Richards. The three of them vowed to avenge their grandfather together. When Amy was 18 she moved back to Cascade Falls under her mother's maiden name so that nobody knew who she was. She joined the army, and was stationed at Fort Crimson. There she began having an affair with some of the men that killed her father including Harry Walker and Leon Reid. She seduced them in order to ruin their families just as they ruined hers. During the Cascade Falls Kllings, Amy was a suspect in the investigation due to her father looking into Mathias Bloom. Amy was one of the last suspects cleared in the investigation. After the investigation was over, she let it be discovered she was sleeping with Harry and Leon, who were in on killing her father. Leon tried having her kicked out of the army, but instead he was kicked out for taking advantage of a subordinate. Amy and the other housewives started getting along better after Harry and Leon both left. Amy then married Steven Davidson. The two remained in Cascade Falls for a long time under their new commanding officer, CJ Williams. =Childhood= Growing up Amy and her father were very close. He was a police officer, and she had wanted to become a cop as well. But her father was murdered when she was 12 years old. It was then that she and her two cousins, Dallas and Houston, decided to swear revenge. Amy and her mother moved out of Cascade Falls after the murder. Amy kept in contact with Dallas, who was now Sheriff of Cascade Falls. Dallas used her position to discover the truth. It was then that they decided to plot their revenge. =Joining the Army= When Amy turned 18 years old she took her mother's maiden name, and joined the Army. She requested to be stationed at Fort Crimson. Given that the fort had very few people stationed there her request was quickly processed. It was there that she met Harry Walker and Leon Reid. She knew that the two of them were involved in the torture and murder of her father and grandfather. =Revenge= Amy began seducing Leon and Harry immediately. She would wear revealing clothing while off duty, and hit on them relentlessly. Leon was the first to give in, sleeping with Amy in the women's locker room on base. Harry was a little harder, but by the end of the year she had begun sleeping with him as well. She quickly earned the reputation of Army Slut, one she didn't care about as long as it broke up their marriages. =Cascade Falls Murders= During the Cascade Falls Murders, Amy was a suspect because her father had looked into Mathias Bloom and was killed for it. It was discovered during this time that she was sleeping with Leon and Harry. It was also discovered that she and Dallas Richards were cousins, who had plotted their revenge against those who killed their grandfather. =Later Life= Amy was caught sleeping with Leon and Harry, and Leon tried having her kicked out of the army. But the army suspended Leon instead. Amy remained on base, and started dating and eventually married Steven Davidson. Amy earned a better reputation with the housewives on base. Category:Suspects Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0